Fan:Piyomon (DCS)
|in-training=Pyokomon |rookie='Piyomon' |champion=Birdamon Aquilamon |ultimate=Garudamon Silphymon |DNApartner=Tailmon |DNAultimate=Silphymon }} Piyomon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Piyomon is partner to a DigiDestined named Miyuki Koharuno. Description Piyomon has benevolent personality and she always wishes to able to help Miyuki even in her personal problems, including disagreements with her parents. Attacks *'Spiral Fire': Piyomon flaps her wings and creates a green flame, which is shot out as a spiraling inferno. Appearances Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Piyomon met Miyuki for the first time. She and the other Partner Digimon Bio-Emerged into the real world with the Digivices as Pyokomon, and Digivolved into Piyomon for the first time in the battle against Kuwagamon. Kevin Harmon took care of Piyomon and the others until Miyuki and four children were told to arrive into the Streamix Corporation office. But they were sent into the Digital World by Devimon's interference with the Black Gears. Piyomon was sent with Miyuki near the vlocano Mount Miharashi on the File Island. They explored the area and faced Meramon who was also controlled by a Black Gear. Piyomon Digivolved into Birdramon for the first time and freed Meramon with Garurumon's assistance. They were told about Devimon and they traveled into the Village of Beginnings to save Edmund Harmon and Patamon from Leomon who was controlled by six Black Gears. After Leomon was free, Gabumon listened with the DigiDestined and the other Partner Digimon story about the origins of the darkness in the Digital World and how the DigiDestined were meant to destroy it. Then, they all agreed to follow Devimon's forces into Kyoto. In Kyoto, Piyomon was part of the team that fought against Centauromon and Unimon. After freeing them from the control of the Black Gears, they joined the others to destroy Devimon. However, none of the Partner Digimon was powerful enough, and it was the sacrifice of Angemon that secured the victory for the DigiDestined. One month after the battle of Kyoto, Piyomon was living with the other Partner Digimon in the special office of the Streamix Corporation made for the DigiDestined as their headquarters. She occasionally visited Miyuki and her parents. Digimon: Network Battles Piyomon had been on Miyuki's side for eight months. She was excited to learn a way to Digivolve into the Ultimate Level. Piyomon participates into the battle against Shellmon where she is severely wounded by interference of the DigiShadow and a weapon named Yuggoth. Piyomon later accompanied Miyuki into Oklahoma City to find one of the new D-3 Digivices. They found out that Troy's cousin Daniel "Dan" Linwood was a new DigiDestined adnd that a Digimon named Veemon was his Partner Digimon. After a brief confrontation, the DigiShadow was revealed to be Wei Xueqi and Piyomon was taken prisoner along with Miyuki. They witnessed how Etemon took over the system of used by the Webmasters. They were freed during the final battle and Piyomon revealed having received an ability to Digivolve into an alternate Champion form: Aquilamon. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Piyomon had fought against several randomly Bio-Emerged Digimon. She and Tentomon had learned to Digivolve into Ultimate Level as well. As Garudamon and AtlasKabuterimon, they helped the DigiDestined to defeat Mammon. When Vamdemon's forces attacked Gennai's house, Piyomon was there to fight. She was, however, wounded and forced to De-Digivolve by Phantomon. In the Dark Ocean, Piyomon, as Aquilamon, became capable of DNA Digivolving with Tailmon, and they became Silphymon. Silphymon helped Miyuki's group to escape the Dark Ocean. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 One year later, when the Chaotic Masters attack both the Digital World and the real world, Piyomon and Tailmon are easily defeated by them as Silphymon. After evacuating Los Angeles, Piyomon is sadly looking at Miyuki who is conflicted about the arguing between Troy and Seamus. But when Seamus and Gabumon are tricked by Treemon to fight Troy and Agumon in order to punish them for their arrogance, Piyomon is one of the Digimon who feel powerless to stop it. After the Digimon Sovereigns interrupt the fight, Miyuki and Piyomon are among those who remain in Cape Town, South Africa. When the city is invaded by MetalSeadramon and his army, Piyomon fights as Garudamon against Scorpiomon and then the Scubamon. The battle ends when WarGreymon defeats MetalSeadramon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 Miyuki, Gia and Silphymon are fighting against Machinedramon's soldiers in Oklahoma City, while others had infiltrated Machinedramon's bunker. After Machinedramon was defeated, Piyomon temporarily joins the other DigiDestined and Partner Digimon in the evacuation point until she and Miyuki decide to co-lead a team with Gia and Tailmon to fight against a legion of Menacemon led by LadyDevimon in Los Angeles. While Tailmon decides to face LadyDevimon alone in her actual Ultimate form Angewomon, Piyomon Digivolves into Garudamon to help to fight against the Menacemon. After LadyDevimon's death, the other DigiDestined arrive into the city to face Piemon, the last Chaotic Master. But Piemon's new powers emerge and strike almost every DigiDestined and Partner Digimon down. HolyAngemon, however, restores them to full power and soon after that, Piemon is defeated. But Piemon's actions had already made the distortions of the worlds even larger and released his master, Apocalymon, from the dark space behind the Wall of Fire. Apocalymon took away Piyomon's power and destroyed Miyuki's Digivice and the Crest of Love in order to prevent her from Digivolving ever again. But the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. While Omegamon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode purified the corrupted Digimon spirits who had bound themselves to Apocalymon, the DigiDestined sacrificed their Crests to break Apocalymon's connection to the original darkness and used their Digivices to destroy his main body once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Miyuki and Piyomon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.) started the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Piyomon was reunited with Miyuki after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon